First Meetings
by DefineYourTerms
Summary: "Your hair is shiny. It is soft. You are loyal to my sestras. It is clear you are puppy." Helena meets Delphine for the first time.


Random OB oneshot written as a response to a comment by succubitches on tumblr ("I just really want to see Helena meeting Delphine for the first time and she just can't stop looking at her hair trying to figure out why it isn't fuzzy like hers wrapping the ringlets around her finger").

Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't own. The only things I own are two cats and debt. And the two cats really belong to themselves.

* * *

><p>When Helena discovered that she and her twin were not the only occupants residing in brother sestra's apartment, she'd assumed she'd be fascinated most by the other woman who shared her face. Instead she found herself completely consumed with curiosity about her clone's bedmate.<p>

And If Delphine was at all uncomfortable with the former "killer clone's" intense staring, there was no obvious indication. In fact, she was honestly a bit intrigued about the woman who, like Sarah, had grown up completely outside of DYAD's influence. While the clones were all identical by design, Helena was an especially vibrant example of how much "nurture" could influence "nature." She was legitimately thrilled to be sharing space with the two other women who looked exactly like her girlfriend. For purely scientific reasons, of course.

Felix and Sarah had left some time ago working on plans for ensuring Kira's safety. Delphine and Cosima were murmuring quietly between themselves about the, so far ineffectual, trials to help Cosima manage the illness her sister clones were still unsure how to cope with. Without consideration for proper social etiquette, Helena interrupted and began to speak.

"Your hair. Why it is like this?" She questioned reaching for Delphine's hair but stopping just short of actual contact.

"I don't understand." Delphine looked briefly to Cosima for an explanation, but her girlfriend shrugged in confusion. "What are you asking?"

"Your hair. It is shiny. It moves together. Like the waves of an ocean, but flowing like spun gold" She again reached for Delphine's hair, this time running her fingers over it reverently, before moving those same fingers to her own hair in deep contemplation. "It is soft. My hair, it is not like that. How are you making your hair this way?"

Delphine was at a loss for words. Felix and Sarah had cautioned them that Helena was eccentric and unconventional, but the two scientists still had no idea exactly what to make of the rogue clone. Delphine stared blankly at Helena for a moment before tentatively reaching out to run her hands gently over the clone's hair. It was obviously frizzy, and slightly dry to the touch. Delphine assumed both were a result of poor hair maintenance and constant exposure to rough conditions.

"Moisturizer?" Delphine finally responded cautiously, drawing her hand back to her side. "A good conditioner could help you, perhaps?"

"No." Helena said with certainty. "Your hair; it is different. It is special; like me. Like my Sestra."

"I suppose." Delphine responded slowly, the soothing lilt of her voice and accent unintentionally drawing Helena in closer.

Helena maneuvered herself over the back of the couch with an almost feline grace. She tilted her head to the side in contemplation as she settled herself onto the cushions close to her clone sestra's significant other. After regarding Delphine for a long moment she had apparently come to some sort of conclusion.

Helena slowly wrapped her arms around Dephine's head drawing it carefully into her lap. She began to work her fingers through the woman's hair in a surprisingly gentle and soothing massage. Cosima began to speak up in objection but was promptly shushed by the formerly homicidal clone.

"Your hair is shiny. It is soft. You are loyal to my sestras," Helena looked reverently down upon the woman cradled in her lap, and continued to speak. Her voice filled with a sense of childlike innocence and awe. "It is clear you are puppy."

Given the deadly capabilities of the hands cradling her, Delphine decided there were worse things she could have been named in consideration. And to be honest, the fingers working their way through her hair and gently massaging her scalp were somewhat relaxing. Delphine turned her gaze to Cosima, whose face was twisted in an expression that clearly conveyed the fact that she was way too high to properly process whatever was occurring. With an indifferent shrug Cosima laced the fingers of her right hand with the fingers of one of Delphine's hands, while passing her lit joint to Helena with her free left hand. Helena studied the burning item for a moment before bringing it to her lips and taking a deep puff.

"I always wanted puppy." She coughed out on her exhale.

* * *

><p>Questions, comments, criticisms, concerns, complaints, unabashed groveling, pleas for mercy, or anything else for the good of the cause can be dropped in an ask or a submission over on my tumblr (url: defineyourterms). Reviewsfeedback always welcome.


End file.
